As the supply of low sulfur, low nitrogen crudes decrease, refineries are processing crudes with greater sulfur and nitrogen contents at the same time that environmental regulations are mandating lower levels of these heteroatoms in products. Consequently, a need exists for increasingly efficient desulfurization and denitrogenation catalysts.
One approach to prepare improved hydrotreating catalysts is, a family of compounds, related to hydrotalcites, e.g., ammonium nickel molybdates, has been prepared. Whereas X-ray diffraction analysis has shown that hydrotalcites are composed of layered phases with positively charged sheets and exchangeable anions located in the galleries between the sheets, the related ammonium nickel molybdate phase has molybdate anions in interlayer galleries bonded to nickel oxyhydroxide sheets. See, for example, Levin, D., Soled. S. L., and Ying, J. Y., Crystal Structure of an Ammonium Nickel Molybdate prepared by Chemical Precipitation, Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 35, No. 14, p. 4191-4197 (1996). The preparation of such materials also has been reported by Teichner and Astier, Appl. Catal. 72, 321-29 (1991); Ann. Chim. Fr. 12, 337-43 (1987), and C. R. Acad. Sci. 304 (II), #11, 563-6 (1987) and Mazzocchia, Solid State Ionics, 63-65 (1993) 731-35.
Now, when molybdenum is partially substituted for by tungsten, an amorphous phase is produced which upon decomposition and, preferably, sulfidation, provides enhanced hydrodenitrogenation (HDN) catalyst activity relative to the unsubstituted (Ni—Mo) phase.